


say you’ll never ever leave from beside me.

by crankgameplays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Pack Feels, This was meant to be crack, Wolf Derek, and would do anything for them, derek loving and caring for his pack, he just loves his pups and his stiles, it turned out to be, there’s a mention of scott and jackson, this is so stupid, uh idk what else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankgameplays/pseuds/crankgameplays
Summary: “we’ll be fucking internet famous, derek! a huge ass domesticated black wolf doing the kiki challenge! the fame! the fortune! do it for me!” really. derek never stood a chance against those bambi eyes.





	say you’ll never ever leave from beside me.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be crack. this was supposed to be stupid and embarrassing and dumb and i csnt do it. i can’t. have this weird, fucked up, insane, never would ever happen, story. have some hale pack feels.

the passenger door is just slightly pushed open, enough for derek to nose at it in his wolf form and push it open fully when stiles turns the camera on him. they’re rolling slowly through the preserve and derek waits for stiles whisper of a confirmation before he pushes the door open and jumps, landing easily on all fours. he trots along slowly as the car rolls around and he knows if he was in his human skin, he’d be completely red and burning at the thought of doing this. it’s the stupidest thing he could ever think of doing, but boyd and erica and isaac are already practically howling in laughter in the backseats, even though he hasn’t done anything yet. out of the corner of his eye he can see stiles’ shoulders shaking up and down in contained laughter. he takes a deep breath and huffs it out as the chorus starts, blaring loudly through the jeeps fancy new sound system that derek installed last year for stiles’ eighteenth birthday.

“kiki, do you love me?” derek’s awkward in this form, even more awkward than he is as human, and he almost stumbles over his front paws as he crosses them, but he manages to stay right and continue trotting as the music continues to play and the jeep rolls along. stiles is laughing so hard he’s crying, and derek can’t look but he can hear erica’s choked off breaths as she laughs so hard it’s silent, he can hear boyd’s deep and loud laughter, and he hear the rustle of fabric when isaac bends at the waist and clenches his stomach, laughing so hard it hurts.

“are you riding? say you’ll never ever leave from beside me,” derek rolls his body awkwardly and jumps to the side, moving away from the jeep and then jumping right back next to it. stiles is laughing so loudly it almost drowns out the music, and derek is sure that the video is going to be shaky and unfocused. honestly? he can’t really care right now. not when he can feel the pack bond singing in his chest, not when the scent of happiness is pouring from the car, so strong it threatens to suffocate derek in the best possible way. he doesn’t care how much embarrassment this is going to be. he doesn’t care that jackson is going to hold it over his head for literal ages. he doesn’t care that scott is going to make fun of derek until dereks eyes are blazing red in defiance. his pack is happy, his pack is laughing like this is the funniest thing that’s ever happened to them.

“cause i want ya, and i need ya, and i’m down for ya always,” he sways his head back and forth along with the beat, his tail wagging with him, and rolls his awkward wolf body the best he can until his stomach drags across the ground. he knows that if he was in his human body he could do it better, he could rolls his hips until stiles’ scent arousal threatened to tighten his jeans. cora made him learn to dance with her, when there was nothing else they could do because they were so much stronger than the other kids. so much faster. he knows how to follow the beat and move his body and turn on a crowd with a flick of his hips. it’s harder in his wolf body and he looks more ridiculous than anything else. he doesn’t focus on that. he focuses on the burnt sugar scent of stiles, tinted warm with happiness and the sound of his howling laughter. he focuses on the ice, cold, snowy winter scent of boyd, tinted warm with happiness and his loud open laughter that he usually keeps inside. he focuses on the flower, cosmetic, steely scent of erica, tinted warm with happiness and the sound of gasping breaths that happen when she laughs so hard she can’t even breath. he focuses on the dirt, earth scent of isaac, tinted warm with happiness, and the sound of his choking gasps and half formed laughs, the way he couldn’t laugh with his father. derek is never, ever leaving his pack. he wants to live in this moment for the rest of eternity, to breathe in happiness and pack and family and warmth in a way he hasn’t known since he was sixteen.

“KB, do you love me? are you riding? say you’ll never ever leave from besides me,” the same awkward cross with his front paws, still too big for him, has him almost stumbling and he huffs out what’s supposed to be a laugh but can’t fully form in this skin. awkward roll of his body, slight step away from the car, the same moves he’s practiced with stiles ever since he thought of the most ridiculous idea in the world.

 _“we’ll be fucking internet famous, derek! a huge ass domesticated black wolf doing the kiki challenge! the fame! the fortune! do it for me!”_ really. derek never stood a chance against those bambi eyes.

“cause i want ya, and i need ya, and i’m down for ya always,” he finishes with a full body shake, his hair ruffling out to make him look larger, and his butt wiggling in the air. he sees stiles almost drop his phone with how hard he’s laughing. he jumps into car, and fumbles with his paw until the door closes behind him. stiles presses on the break and forces the car into park, and derek turns to the camera and lets his tongue loll out, then tilts his head back and howls, quiet in the sanctuary of the car. the three betas and his emissary tilt their heads back and howl out, long and choked off with laughter, and completely breathless. stiles turns off the video and drops the camera. derek lets the shift rack through his body and pulls on the sweatpants on the floor, and there’s a moment of silence where everyone marvels at his reddened, embarrassed cheeks, and then they’re all screaming with laughter again. stiles falls against him, his mouth pressed to derek’s bicep in a failed attempt to muffle his laughter, and it takes derek all of three seconds before he breaks and laughs, loud and long, and something loosens in his chest, something that’s been rattling along and holding him back and it finally just breaks and loses his hold on him. he’s in a shitty blue jeep that should have died years ago. his three betas are laughing at him, he can smell his mates happy tears that drop from his eyes as he screams and shakes in laughter that derek can’t help but laugh along to. the scent of happiness is so fucking strong it chokes him and stops his breathing for all of four seconds before he’s gasping in through laughs, dragging the scent greedily over his tongue and holding it in his lungs as long as he can, burning the taste into his memory so he can drag it out when he’s lonely. he feels at home. for the first time in a long time, he feels like he’s come home.


End file.
